


Te Vi Na Rua Comprando Um Cartão

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Portuguese, Romance, Short One Shot, Shyness, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: Era tão incomum ver Bakura Ryou tão sorridente daquele jeito, o que será deixava-o alegre daquela maneira? Ou melhor, quem?
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Mutou Yuugi
Kudos: 2





	Te Vi Na Rua Comprando Um Cartão

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic de 2018

Estava passando pela rua, caminhando calmamente em direção à minha casa, quando _algo_ repentinamente me fez olhar para o outro lado. Reconheci seus cabelos brancos na hora juntamente com sua camiseta listrada de branco e azul, mas o que mais me chamou a atenção foi o fato de que você corria sorridente.

Não me lembro de já tê-lo visto assim, tão feliz e confiante, e intriguei-me com o motivo. Fiquei esperando você me notar, mas tudo o que fez foi tropeçar em seus cadarços desamarrados. Queria atravessar a rua para ajudá-lo, me certificar de que não se machucara, mas a leva de carros que passava quase voando não me deixava sair do lugar. Entretanto não foi preciso, não é? Logo o vi se levantando outra vez, o sorriso em seu rosto angelical ainda intacto e alegre.

O que o fazia tão feliz?

Você voltou a correr e eu, não sei exatamente por qual motivo, comecei a correr também. Estávamos os dois, um em cada calçada, perseguindo sabe-se lá o quê na mesma velocidade. Seu destino era desconhecido e confesso que me vi curioso para saber o motivo de tanta pressa _— o que estaria na linha de chegada?_

Descuidei-me ao olhar somente para você do outro lado da rua e não para frente, dei um encontrão em um grupo de pessoas e quase derrubei uma delas no chão. Murmurei um sincero e rápido pedido de desculpas, não podia perdê-lo de vista.

E não o perdi.

Vi-o entrando em uma papelaria, aquela cuja vitrine brilhava em vermelho com inúmeros enfeites para o Dia dos Namorados. A princípio, conhecendo sua forte inclinação para artesanatos, imaginei que sua animação contagiante vinha do ato de comprar materiais para um novo projeto. Porém me enganei, você saiu de lá apenas com um cartão nas mãos — _um cartão do Dia dos Namorados._

Por um segundo nossos olhares se encontraram e seu sorriso magicamente desapareceu do rosto. Os carros ainda passando velozmente na rua entre nós me impediram de continuar a encará-lo, mas eu tinha certeza de que se sentia _traído._ Eu, como seu amigo, não deveria estar seguindo-o, muito menos intrometendo-me na sua vida pessoal.

O impulso de atravessar a rua mais uma vez me dominou, mas quando o sinal ficou vermelho você já tinha retornado a correr e, dessa vez, mais rápido e mais determinado.

 _Dessa vez_ eu não o segui.

Em questão de segundos você desapareceu do meu campo de visão e uma culpa gigantesca instalou-se no meu coração, queria chegar logo em casa, pegar o telefone e discar seu número.

O que eu diria?

Qualquer desculpa me parecia tola, ainda assim acho que você me entenderia — você _sempre_ me entende, muitas vezes sinto que é o único.

 _Sorte_ de quem protagonizava seus pensamentos para fazê-lo sorrir com tanta espontaneidade, _sorte_ do destinatário daquele cartão.

Passei a andar vagarosamente, não havia mais motivo para correria, na verdade nunca houve. No caminho só pensei em você e no que diria quando o encontrasse na escola no dia seguinte — a esse ponto já havia desistido de desculpas pelo telefone, me pareciam covardes demais para serem realizadas.

Queria olhá-lo nos olhos e dizer que sentia muito por qualquer inconveniência, queria…

Meus passos se cessaram a poucos metros de minha casa, você ofegava próximo ao portão enquanto amarrava, ajoelhado, seus cadarços como imagino que fizera quando tropeçara na calçada anteriormente — talvez você devesse trocar de cadarços, não acha?

Não tive coragem de me aproximar, cheguei à conclusão de que estava ali para ralhar comigo por eu ter _espionado_ você. E, por mais que tivesse certeza de que estava bravo, não conseguia imaginar qualquer expressão de raiva ilustrando seu rosto nem tampouco qualquer tom agressivo substituindo sua voz meiga.

E eu estava certo em não conseguir imaginar tais coisas, pois quando você ergueu a cabeça _estava sorrindo._

— Yugi-kun — você disse com aquela doçura que só você possuía —, fiquei com medo de não conseguir chegar antes de você, queria lhe fazer uma surpresa.

— Uma surpresa? Para mim? — Eu sei, eu havia entendido suas palavras, mas foi inevitável não repeti-las em forma de questionamento já que eu realmente não esperava por elas.

— Sim!

Você se levantou, não sem antes de pegar o cartão que colocara no chão ao seu lado enquanto amarrava o tênis, e olhou timidamente para mim.

E eu não conseguia acreditar no que estava prestes a ouvir.

— Yugi-kun — você começou a dizer entregando-me o cartão. Era todo vermelho e enfeitado com corações. A sensação era que de fato havia vários corações pulando dentro do meu peito —, isso… _é para você._

 _Sorte_ minha.


End file.
